


Nightmares

by hells_intern



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), The Boy Who Fell (Webcomic)
Genre: 3AM, basically an archive of nightmare drabbles from my rp blogs, most of 'em were written in like, so apologies about the quality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_intern/pseuds/hells_intern
Summary: Just an archive of drabbles from my rp blogs for an ask memeTitles are written as [character having nightmare] - [who nightmare is about]





	1. Malum - Nero

If Malum was to be honest, the nightmare started off more as a dream.

He was finally given the chance to fight Nero, who was once a weakling in his eyes. And he wasn’t planning to let that chance go.

Like in their first encounter, Nero tried to forfeit. He tried to run. But every time Malum cut him off with a punch or an unexpected swing of his sword. He could tell the Forfeit King was slowly weakening.

He rose his sword above his head, ready to deliver the killing blow when suddenly he saw… _it._

Malum wasn’t sure what it was. It looked humanoid but he could tell it wasn’t a demon. Where’d it even come from? For a split second, he thought he saw it smile…

In his moment of distraction, Nero kicked the larger demon in the gut as hard as possible. But Malum didn’t pay any attention. Instead, he was focused more on the drowning sensation that was suddenly overwhelming him.

It became harder to breathe. He felt dizzy, barely paying attention to the child dodging his sword. Even with his senses being overwhelmed, Malum could tell Nero was waiting for something. Malum opened his mouth to say something. That seemed to be the boy’s cue.

Without hesitation, Nero struck, stabbing his blade into the back of Malum’s throat. His body went limp and Nero let him fall onto the ground. As the blood began to fill his lungs, he heard Nero mutter something under his breath.

“8.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Nemean Lion


	2. Malum - Sorian

He didn’t know how she found him. He didn’t even know what he had done. But he knew that it was her hands around his neck, and that it was her seel killing him.

Her seel was overwhelming, making him unable to fight back. It felt like being electrocuted. Unbearable pain coursed throughout his body and he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out besides his choking. Her grip tightened.

 His world began to tilt and blur but Malum could still see her face perfectly clear. Her eyes were full of rage but he didn’t know why. Weakly, he still tried to fight back through the pain. It wasn’t enough.

Soon, his lifeless body was lying on the hard ground as Sorian Pafhelo went on her way.


	3. Agent 0002 (Crow) - HI/Hidden Identity

Crow sat in their room, typing away at their computer. Sleep tried to drag them under but they resisted, working on coding. They couldn’t stop now, not yet. They were so close..

Suddenly their screen went black. They blinked before frowning, sitting up a bit straighter. _What..?_

Words flashed across the screen.

_Your fault._

Icy fear seeped into them, holding them captive. Crow couldn’t move. It felt like fifty tons of brick were pushing down on their chest, making it harder to breathe.

_You’re fault._

A low, mechanical laughter sounded from behind them. Their instincts told them to run but fear held them there, making Crow helpless. Their grip on the mouse was tight.

“It’s your fault,” the voice hissed from behind. They felt a cold hand touch their shoulder. Crow couldn’t breathe properly. They felt hot and cold at the same time.

“ _You’re a murderer._ ”

Finally regaining control of their limbs again, they jumped out of their chair ready to strike. No one was there besides them. Crow’s rolling chair bounced gently off the table.

But-but… He had been there! They knew it!

Once again fear bean to settle in. They glanced at the screen again and froze.

_Murderer._

Nononono. They-they weren’t- it wasn’t-

The screen flashed before text covered it.

_MURDERDERMURDERER _MURDERDERMURDERER_ _MURDERDER__

It flashed the words repeatedly, mocking them.

“N-no..” Crow’s voice was weak. 

They turned to run but hit a metallic chest. Slowly they looked up and stared right into the face of HI. His eyes, though blue, seemed to have a red hint.

He almost seemed to smile for a second, before pulling out a revolver. Crow’s revolver. He placied the barrel under Crow’s chin.

“It was your fault they died.”

A gunshot filled the room.


	4. Agent 0002 (Crow) - Mercy

When Crow had first met the doctor, they never thought of her as threatening. They had seen her plenty of times off the battle field, easily chatting with others and laughing with them, the perfect image of an angel. But this wasn’t peace. This was war.

Not everything stays peaceful.

Crow panted in exhaustion, blood covering them. It hurt to see the bodies of Overwatch agents they’d come to admire cover the floor, blood seeping onto the floor. _But all is fair in love and war,_ they chided to themselves. Crow had done what they needed to survive.

They turned to leave yet froze. A golden light was quickly hidden by the shadows. 

“W-who’s there?” Their voice was raspy from neglect. You don’t really have much time to talk during battle after all.

A laughter filled the room from seemingly everywhere. Something so innocent that had once cheered them up now filled Crow with dread. They whipped around to see the bodies of agents stir.

Crow grabbed their revolver and quickly melted into the shadows. One by one, they struck down each agent. But every time that same golden light would reappear to simply ruin Crow’s success once more.

Mercy no longer was a saint in Crow’s eyes. Every momentary spotting of the familiar golden wings filled Crow with dread. Every laugh meant another hour of killing again, another ache in Crow’s body.

After five hours, Crow laid on the rafters of the ceiling, having just rekilled the agents once more. They pushed themselves up, arms screaming with strain. The sound of a gun loading stopped them.

They didn’t need to turn around to see who it was.

“Doctor’s orders~”

The world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine how terrifying it'd be to fight a team with Mercy irl tho. An enemy that never needed rest.


End file.
